


La fille de l'autre monde: Arrivée dans Star Wars

by La_Mandalorienne



Series: La fille de l'autre monde. [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Français | French, My First AO3 Post, Self-Insert
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23758624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Mandalorienne/pseuds/La_Mandalorienne
Summary: Rosa, une adolescente de 15, arrive dans l'univert de Star Wars à cause d'un mystérieux évènement. Elle y rencontrera plusieurs héros comme Poe Dameron ou encore Leia Organa.Mais que ce passera t-il lorsqu'un mystérieux personnage fera son apparition?Que feras-t-elle quand les évènement se dérouleront différemment?
Series: La fille de l'autre monde. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711549





	1. Je suis où?

Une adolescente de 15 ans, dormais dans son jardin en bronzant. Elle était blonde aux yeux bleu avec un tein lumineux. Elle était plus grande que la moyenne. Cette fille, Rosa, avait plusieurs passe temps. Elle aime faire de la peinture, de la musique, geeker lire et surtout faire du roller. Rosa est fan de plusieurs univers: Star Wars, Marvel, Harry Potter... Sa chambre était remplit de poster. D'ailleurs elle portait un t-shirt comportant la phrase fétiche de Quiksilver: You diden't that see comming", elle portait aussi un short en jean simple.

Après quelques heures Rosa se réveillai et alla dans sa chambre, se trouvant à l'étage de sa maison. Elle y pris son sac de cour qu'elle vida et y placa à la place quelques livres comme les Harry Potter ou le Labyrinthe et ces converces customisées avec peint Iron Man sur l'une et Captain América sur l'autre. Elle y rangea aussi ces clé, des feuilles, des ustensiles d'artiste, son casque sans fil, son téléphoneet une batterie externe qu'elle avait customisée avec des papillons bleu autour de Ben Solo. L'adolecente voulais aller au park où elle y trouvait l'inspiration. Elle enfourcha ces rollers et fit un tour par la salle de bain. Elle se regarda dans le miroir et constata qu'elle était toute rouge du à un coup de soleil. Elle s'applica donc sur le corps et la tête de l'après solaire et se mit un sweat qui étais à côté d'elle. Le miroir paraissait mouvoir, la jeune fille s'en approcha et se fit aspirée par celui-ci.

Elle arriva dans un lieux étrange, tout autour d'elle était noir, sauf deux bordures blanche qui délimitaient le chemin. Rosa fesait du rollers sur ce chemin depuis quelques heures et arriva à une bifurcation. Sur sa droite il y avait un triangle délimiter comme le chemin mais il y avait aussi des loup blancs qui courrait en cercle autour du triangle. L'adolecente pris son élan et emprinta le triangle. Le paysage changea mais Rosa n'eu pas le temps de le remarque car elle foncer droit vers une silouette orangée qu'elle renversa. La silouette étais un homme aux cheveux brun et yeux noisette avec une fine barbe. L'homme se revela et tendi la main à la jeune fille.

\- Essaye de regarder où tu vas là prochaine fois. dit-il d'une voix douce mais agacé.

Rosa pris la main qu'il lui tendait et se releva non sans dificultés, à cause des rollers. Elle le reconnu comme étant Oscar Isaac, sous les vêtement qu'il porte, la tenue de pilote de la Resistance, Poe Dameron. Poe/ Oscar avait l'aire de réfléchir.

\- C'est quoi ça. demanda-t-il en désignant les rollers de l'adolescente.  
\- Des rollers. lui repondit-elle come si c'était une évidence.  
\- Je crois qu'on c'est jamais rencontrer, Poe Dameron.  
\- Rosa.  
\- Que fait tu ici?  
\- Je ne sais ni où je suis ni comment j'y suis arrivée. déclara Rosa.  
\- C'est pour ça que tu me fonce dessus. Qu'es qui me dit que t'es pas une espionne du Premier Ordre?  
\- Une espionne du Premier Ordre? Moi? Pfff d'importe quoi! Je suis une fervente allié de la Resistance! Même si la seule chose que j'ai fait c'est crier derrière mon écran après Snook et Palpatine. Sinon j'ai une une amie qui aurais pu vu les conneries qu'elle m'a dit ou ma soeur vu qu'elle crush sur Kylo Ren.  
\- C'est quoi "crush"?  
\- En gros tomber amoureux.  
\- Ta soeur est amoureuse de, il chuchota, Kylo Ren?  
\- Si vous voulez on fait comme dans Harry Potter quand on parle de lui on fait Vous-Savait-Qui ou Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Prononce-Pas-Le-Nom.  
\- Harry quoi?  
\- Un sorcier, qui n'exsite pas dans mon monde c'est bien dommage, qui quand il étais bébé à survecu à un sort qui tu et il à aussi détruit les pouvoir de Voldemort c'est Vous-Savait-Qui. Harry à juste eu une cicatrice en forme d'éclaire. Vu que Voldemort à tuer ces parents il dois vivre avec son oncle son cousin et sa tante moldu, sans pour voir, qui sont horrible! Ils l'ont fait dormir dans un placard à balais jusqu'à ces 11 ans! A ces 11 ans il à étudier à Poudlard et chaque année Voldemort venait mais étant trop faible à chaque fois, enfin les deux première année pas la troisième vu que c'est un des ces partisans il est revenu la quatrième année.  
\- Ça me dit toujours pas pourquoi ta soeur aime Tu-Sais-Qui.  
\- Comme beaucoup de fangirl, faut dire qu'Adam Driver est beau.  
\- Qui? C'est quoi le rapport?  
\- Adam Driver c'est l'acteur de Kylo Ren.  
\- Hein? Je vais t'emmenner voir la général, tu me paraît particulière.  
\- La général? woa!  
\- T'as quel âge?  
\- 15 ans.


	2. Vérité

PVD Rosa :

Je suivais Poe dans la base de la Resistance. Temporailement je devait être avant où pendant Star Wars 7. Nous sommes entrés dans un bâtiment, certainement celui de commandement. Nous sommes ensuite arrivés devant des escalier. Une idée germa dans mon esprit bien que j'aurais pu descendre les escalier, difficilement, en rollers, je n'en avais pas envie. Je commença donc à monter sur la rambarde quand Poe m'interpella.

\- Wo wo wo, qu'es que tu fais? s'exclama t-il.  
\- Je peux pas descendre les escalier en rollers!  
\- Enlève les alors.  
\- Maintenant que j'y pense j'ai mes converses.

Je m'apprêta à prendre mon sac et l'ouvrir.

\- Stop, donne moi ça.

Je lui donna, je n'avais rien à cacher. Poe l'ouvrit et fouilla dedans.

\- C'est quoi tous ça ? me demanda-t-il.  
-Mes affaires, je voulais aller au park pour dessiner.

Il me renda mon sac et je troqua mes rollers pour mes converses.

\- Elles sont bizarre t'es chaussures.  
\- Je suis sur que vous trouvez d'autres choses bizarre chez moi.  
\- C'est pas faux. 

Nous descendons enfin les escalier et Poe se dirigea vers la général.

\- General, escuser moi.

Leia se retourna vers Poe et me regarda.

\- Dameron vous ne m'aviez pas dit que vous aviez une fille. commença la général  
\- Mais...elle...n'est pas ma fille! Je suis célibataire.

Je me mis a rire.

\- Et Zorii alors? 

Poe se retourna vers moi. Je pouvais voir de la peur et de la surprise dans ces yeux.

\- Comment...tu? demanda-il.  
\- Vous ne la connaissez pas? demanda Leia  
\- C'est pour ça que je venais. Elle m'as foncé dedans et elle a dis qu'elle ne savais pas où elle étais, elle a dit qu'elle étais avec la Resistance et qu'elle criait après Snooke et Palpatine, elle a inventer un mot, elle a parlé de sorcier, elle est venue avec des chaussures bizarre et elle a dit que, comment il s'appelle? A oui, Adam Driver était l'acteur de Kylo Ren et je vous épargne une conneries.  
\- Comment es tu arrivée ici? me demanda Leia.  
\- Bin j'etais chez moi et y a mon miroir qui m'absorbée et je suis arrivée dans le monde entre les monde je crois et puis y avait une porte et pouffe je suis arrivée ici.  
\- Ce lieux n'est qu'une légende.  
\- Pourtant Ezra Bridger et Ahsoka Tano y sont déjà allés et Ben Solo y serait enfermé.  
\- J'aimerais que mon fils revienne mais est en Kylo Ren et non en ce lieu.  
\- Pas maintenant mais dans le futur.  
\- Comment tu peux savoir ça, t'es Jedi?  
\- Non, il est impossible pour moi de l'être, je ne dois même pas avoir de midiclorien!  
\- Toutes créature vivante en a, même infinement.  
\- Pas moi, je viens d'un monde où il n'y a pas la force. Vous n'y existaient pas, enfin si mais en acteur.  
\- Comment nous devrions te croire? demanda Poe

Je pris mon téléphone, le débloca mais remarqua qu'il n'y avait pas de réseau. J'alla dans la galerie. Poe ne voulais pas y croire quand il se voyait faire des calin à "Kylo Ren" sur certaine photo. Je finis par leurs montrer une vidéo prise l'or de la sortie d'un des dernier Star Wars où j'etais en cosplay d'Ahsoka Tano au millieu d'autres fan costumés.

\- On fait quoi? demanda Poe à Leia  
\- Gardez la sous votre tutelle entraîner la.  
\- Pourquoi moi?  
\- Elle a l'aire de vous connaitre et avoir confiance en vous. Il lui faut des points de repères, elle connais notre monde mais n'y a jamais vécue contrairement à vous.  
\- Très bien. conclu Poe  
\- Ne révèle se secret à personne. me dit Leia  
\- Bien sur. lui répondi-je.

Je repartie avec Poe.


	3. Le musée des souvenirs

PVD Rosa:  
Poe m'emmena dans un lieux où il y a des vêtements. Il me donna une combinaison vert kaki avec quelques poches. La tenue ressemblait à celle de Rose. Il me donna aussi un grand tour de coup marron. 

\- Change toi là-bas. 

Il montrait une pièce au fond. 

\- Je t'attend ici. 

J'entra dans la pièce, c'était une sorte de vestiaire. Je rangea mes affaires dans mon sac et regarda la longue cicatrice qui commencée sur mon épaule droite et se terminait dans mon dos. Elle venais d'un accident de voiture l'or de mes 10 ans. J'étais avec mes parents et mon grand frère. Ce souvenirs douloureux me rendis triste mais je ne devait pas pleurer, pas maintenant. Je sais que j'ai peu être perdue ma famille pour toujours. Je me dépêcha de m'habiller pour sortir d'ici et rejoindre Poe. 

-T'en a mis du temps, je ne répondis pas eg me contena de baisser la tête, Aller vien. 

Poe m'avait un peu fait visiter et m'avait présenté BB-8. Nous sommes arrivés dans un bâtiment et Poe me montra ces quartiers. Il me montra les miens qui étaient quelques portes après. 

\- Repose-toi j'ai quelque chose à faire. 

-A plus tard. 

Poe reparti me laissant seule. Je suis donc rentrée, c'était petit avec le strict minimum. Un lit et quelques meuble pour y ranger ces affaires. Il y avait une autre pièce, c'était une salle de bain avec une douche, un évier et des toilettes. Je possa mon sac et retira mon tour de coup et mes chaussures. Je m'assie sur mon lit et pleura, puis m'allongea et fini par m'endormir. 

* Je me réveilla dans un lieux étrange, on aurais dit un musée. J'étais habillé d'une robe bleu ciel à manche longue et décolletée. Des bottines à talon ornaient mes pieds, elles étaient de la même couleur. Un collier fait avec une chaîne est attaché par un cadena me serrais le coup, m'étranglait presque. J'ai essayé de sortir d'ici en vain. Dépitée, je me suis assise par terre, je ne sais pas comment je suis arrivée ici ni qui je suis. J'aimerais juste enlever ce collier et partir d'ici.

\- Bonjour, dit une voix masculine derrière moi.

Je tourna la tête. Il y avait un jeune homme d'environ 18 ans habillé en noir. Il étais roux avec une petite frange, il avait aussi des yeux noisette.

\- Bonjour, répondis-je d'une petite voix.

\- Que fait tu là?

\- Je sais pas. j'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que je suis là, j'aimerais sortir d'ici mais j'y arrive pas.

\- Pourquoi tu veux partir d'un endroit si magnifique?

J'essayais s'enlever ce collier qui me fesais de plus en plus mal. Il tournait autour de moi.

\- Parceque je...j'ai un collier qui me serre. Ce collier y a un cadena dessus, il me faut une clé. Je sais pas. J'aime pas du tout cet endroit.

\- Ton collier, je le trouve très original. Tu devrait le garder. Tu sais où tu te trouve?

Je fis un signe négatif de la tête.

\- Je sais pas.

\- Alors, c'est un lieux un peut spécial, il s'accroupi à m gauche et passa sa main sur mon épaule. Es ce que ça te ferais plaisir si je te fesais visiter? Qui sait tu pourrais l'aimer cet endroit.

\- Je pourrais trouver la clé du cadena? dis-je en possant ma main sur le collier pleine d'espoire.

Il claqua des doights et tous s'illumina. Il me releva en même temps que lui en me prenant la main, je regarda autour de moi emmerveillée.

\- Bienvenue dans le musée des souvenirs. Je sais c'est époustouflant. C'est un endroit rêvé. On commence par la si tu le veux bien.

Je m'approcha de lui.

\- Alors ça, c'est un bracelet de naissance. Comme tu peux le voir c'est un tout petit poignet.

Il s'approcha d'un autre objet.

\- Et ça c'est un doudou, il rassure beaucoup les enfants.

Il tenait un chat en peluche.

\- Je peux le toucher? dis-je en m'approchant.

\- Non! dit-il en reculant.

J'en fus triste.

\- Aller si vas y. dit-il en me tendant le doudou que je pris en souriant.

\- Ça sent la lavande. Ça sent la lavande depuis quelques temps.

\- Oui, il s'éloigna je possa le doudou et le suivit, t'aime la lavande?

\- Oui c'est ma fleur préféré.

\- A moi aussi.

On étais devant un bouquet de lavande que je reniflis.

\- Ça c'est un exemplaire du livre Harry Potter à l'école des sorcier de J.K Roling. Tu veux?

Il me donna le livre.

\- Woh.

Je regarda le livre avant de le reposser.

\- Il a très souvant été lu avant de dormir.

Je me crispa dt tira sur le collier.

\- Il faut que je trouve la clé de ce truque, ça m'étouffe.

\- Attends, il courrut vers un autre objet, il faut absolument que tu voie ça c'est facinant.

Il m'envoya un veux doudou souris.

\- Une souris?

\- Elle a appartenue à un beau chat, Diablo.

\- Et il était comment Diablo?

\- Il était paresseux mais magnifique.

\- Ici on a des ustensile de peinture, utilisés par une artiste en herbe.

\- J'adore la peinture.

\- Je sais.

Je me souvenais de moi peignant dans mon jardin.

\- J'ai une dernière chose à te montrer, peut-être la plus importante de ce musée.

Il pris une boite en bois qu'il ouvrit, sur le couvercle il y avait écris Avengers. Il fit tourné la manivelle et une musique sortie de la boite. \- C'est pas une simple boite c'est aussi une promesse. Tu pourras l'écouter quand tu voudras. Quand tu te sentira triste ou quand quelqu'un te manquera. Je regarda autour de moi. \- Mais je vais pas rester là? \- Mais t'es bien là? Avec tous ces souvenirs? \- Mais toi tu vas où? Tu reste ici? je commençais à paniquer. \- Non, malheureusement mais je revendrais quand je le pourrais. \- Mais c'est pas juste! Pourquoi je dois rester là alors que toi tu t'en vas? \- Ecoute... Il fixait quelquechose. \- Quoi? Qu'es que c'est? \- Non c'est rien c'est un objet sans importance. Il a du être mal rangé. Je vis une bouoe de lumière que je suivis dans les couloirs jusqu'à un escalier où il y avait de la brume. Je l'emprunta. La lumière était rouge. En haut, il y avait des débris de voiture et à-côté un miroir. Tous mes souvenirs me revenir. J'étais pétrifiée. \- Touche pas à ça! \- C'est quoi ça? dis-je morte de peur. \- Touche pas à ça! dit-il en arrivant. -Pardon. \- C'est des mauvais souvenirs! On touche pas aux mauvais souvenirs! \- T'entends ça? T'entends ça? J'entendais des bruits d'accidents. \- N'écoute pas ça. \- Je veux pas rester ici! Je veux pas rester ici! Je paniquais. \- Calme toi. \- Non, je veux pas je veux pas rester là! J'ai peur! \- Viens on redescend. \- Non je veux partir! Je partis dans les escalier montant en courrant. \- Revien! Nous sommes arriver dans mon park.

\- Tu vois comme c'est beau?

Je me retourna vers lui.

\- Je suis fatiguée.

\- Nan, y a encore plein de pièces et plein de souvenirs que t'as pas encore vu.

\- J'ai plus envie.

\- Aller vien on vas bien rigoler.

\- Nan.

Je pris sa boite.

\- Repose ce coffre.

\- Mais il me fait mal ce collier.

\- Je peux pas te l'enlever. Après je vais rester seul.

Je possa le coffre et le pris dans mes bras.

\- Mon frère venait toujours me voir peindre.

\- Arrête.

\- C'est pas mon histoire, c'est la tienne. Ouvre ce coffre Mike.

\- Mais si je te l'enleve comment je vais te parler?

\- Tu pourras toujours.

\- Mais comment?

\- Là. je lui montra son coeur.

Je pris le coffre, il l'ouvra, pris la clé et m'enleva ce collier. Je le pris dans mes bras.

\- Merci.lui dis-je.

Nous nous sommes allongés dans l'herbe et écouter la boite à musique.

\- Nous sommes mort d'inquiétude.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Tu nous manque.

\- Tu reste jusqu'à que je m'endorme?

\- Promis.

Je m'endormis.*

PVD Poe:

Je suis allé chercher Rosa dans ces quartiers. Je frapa à ça porte.

\- Rosa, c'est Poe.

Il n'eu pas de réponce mais j'entendis des gémissements et des pleires.

\- BB-8 dépêches-toi d'ouvrir la porte.

Je m'inquiétais pour la petite. BB-8 ouvrit la porte et je me présipita au chevet de l'adolescente. Elle était en sueur et se retourné sans sèse dans son sommeil. Je tenta de la réveiller, elle ne parrut pas me reconnaître. PVD Rosa: Quelqu'un me réveillait. Je me mis à crier et à me débattre. \- C'est moi, c'est Poe. J'arrêtta de crier puis repensa à mon rêve. Je me remis à crier en pleurant. \- Je suis morte, c'est mon cerveau qui invente ça? Je veux pas être morte, je veux pas mourir! Je veux revoir ma famille! Je suis encore enfermée? Je veux la clé! Leia arriva et aida Poe qui n'arrivais pas à ma calmer. Elle possa sa main sur ma trempe et me calma même si je pleurais toujours. \- Qu'es qui c'est passé? me demanda-t-elle. Je leurs raconta tous et Poe me pris dans ces bras dans lesquels je m'endormis. PVD Poe: \- Il faudrais mieux qu'elle dorme avec vous. Je vais installer un deuxième lit dans votre chambre. \- Bien générale. Lorsque ce fut fait j'installa la petite dabs un lit et je m'endormis sur l'autre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La vidéo dont ce chapitre est inspiré et: Le musée des souvenirs de Emy LTR la personne que je voulais qu'elle représente mon OC


	4. Leçon de pilotage

PVD Rosa:

Une personne me secouait. Je me retourna en grognant.

\- Papa laisse moi dormir. dis-je d'un voix enrouée.

\- Rosa c'est pas ton père, c'est Poe.

J'ouvris les yeux mais les referma. Je m'assi et me frotta les yeux puis les ouvra enfin. Je regarda la personne qui m'avais réveillé. Mes souvenirs me revenir.

\- Pourquoi je suis pas dans ma chambre? demandais-je.

\- Après ce qui t'es arrivé hier soir, Leia a demander à ce que tu dorme avec moi. 

\- Donc on est dans la tienne?

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi tu m'a réveillé?

\- Tu vas apprendre à piloter.

\- Super!

\- La salle de bain et là-bas.

Poe me montra une pièce. Je me dirigea donc vers celle ci et pris une douche rapide.  
Lorsque je resortie Poe s'impatientais.

\- Tu fesais quoi dedans?

\- Je prenais une douche rapide. 

\- T'appelle ça rapide?

\- Oui.

\- Si tu prend autant de temps la prochaine fois, je coupe l'eau chaude.

\- Ok, ok je ferais encore plus rapide. capitulais-je en levant les main.

Tous le monde avais entendu parlé de moi et théorisé sur moi et Poe: père, fille; en couple; future couple et j'en passe. Ils ont du trop regarder de film "cucu la praline". Poe m'avais emmener jusqu'au vaisseaux.

\- Tu sais comment je apris à piloter?

\- Nan.

\- Ma mère me possais sur ces genoux et me laissais piloter.

\- Me dit pas qu'on vas faire ça?

\- Si pourquoi?

\- Alors déjà je suis une catastrophe ambulante et en plus les autres vont encore dire des conneries.

\- Moi je serais là et les autres on s'en fou.

\- Moi je m'en fou pas!

\- Tu m'aime pas?

\- Hein? Mais si! m'exlamais-je, mais c'est de l'amitier A-MI-TI-ER!

Poe rigola gentiment.

\- Quoi? Je fis une mine boudeuse.

\- Rien. Tu vien on commence?

\- Hein? Commencer quoi? Ha le pilotage.

\- Là c'est pas les autres.

Poe avais un sourire d'ange. Je rougie en balbutien.

\- Mais...je...j'ai...pas...dit...ça!

\- T'y pensais.

\- Non!

Poe monta dans le cocpit je le suivi. En rentrant j'essaya de ne rien écraser mais je glissa et tomba brutalement sur Poe qui poussa un hoquet de surprise.

\- Désolé.

\- C'est rien.

Poe m'expliqua les commandes, mis son casque et me donna le mien, décola et me laissa les commandes. Tous se passa bien jusqu'à qu'un oiseau passe devant la vitre et me fasse sursauter de peur. Tous ce passa très vite, le vaisseau fonca dans un arbre. Poe rectifia la trajectoire au dernier moment.

\- Je...je crois qu'on va en rester là pour aujourd'hui.

\- Tu cois bien, j'ai failli me pisser dessus.

\- T'éviteras. grogna-t-il.

-Oui, j'avais oublié que tu t'était mon siège.

Je l'entendis soupirer. Poe nous ramena à la base. Il ouvrit le cocpit et je me leva pour descendre. Je sentis que mon cul touchais quelquechose de moue. Je retourna la tête et remarqua que c'était... la tête de Poe qui étais pétrifier, rouge et les yeux grand ouverts de surprise. A la vu de ce qui était "l'objet non identifier ", je devenue écarlate, plaqua mes mains devant la bouche et perdi l'équilibre lorsque je voulu reculer. Poe sortis de sa tropeur et me ratrapa le bras. Je descendis du vaisseau et utilisa mon tour de coup pour me cacher. Les personnes ayant assister à a scène rigolaient.

\- Comment on peux faire autant de gaffe en aussipeux de temps? demanda Poe lorsque qu'il descendus.

\- C'est pas mon record mais niveau génance si. Ils nous regardent toujours?

\- Oui.

\- Tu peux les faires partirent?

\- Après ça? Non.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- C'est pas grave Rosa. On essaye juste de ne plus y parler.

\- Hum les autres vont le dire à toute la base, je crois que je vais aller hiberner.

Je me risqua à sortir de ma "cachette" et remarqua que quelques rebelles étaient encore gaga devant nous.

\- Je crois qu'on va y entendre encore pendant longtemps.


	5. Des crêpes!

PVD Rosa:

Aujourd'hui Poe m'a fais goûter des aliments qui étaient dans la réserve. Je remarqua que certain aliments avais le même gout d'aliments terrien comme de la vanille des oeufs, de la farine...ce qui me donna une idée. J'embarqua plusieurs aliments avec moi direction la cuisine. Je vira plusieurs personnes et pris mes aises. Je pris un saladier et mis la chose qui avais le gout de farine et le gout de l'oeuf.

\- Mais qu'es que tu fait? cria Poe.

\- Pas besoin de crier je sais ce que je fais ça va être bon!

\- Y a intérêt que tu gaspille rien.

\- Oui oui.

J'avais tous mélanger.

\- Y a des trucs pour chauffer?

\- Tu veux ça? Poe avais pris une poêle.

\- Oui! Mais tu peux m'aider?

\- Si tu veux.

Nous cuissons la pâte. Lorsque que nous avons fini j'en gouta une. C'était parfait. J'en donna une à Poe.

\- C'est vraiment bon.

\- Merci. Vien on vas en donner aux autres.

Nous sommes partis dans la base et en proposaient à toute personnes que nous avons croisés. Ils ont tous aimé.  
Qui n'aimerais pas les crêpes?

\- Tu vois j'ai rien gaspiller.

\- C'est quelquechose de chez toi?

\- Oui y a même un jour spécial : la Chandeleur.

\- Je veux bien ce jour ici.

\- Gourmant.

Nous rigolame.


	6. Problème en vu

PVD Rosa: 

Un mal de dos me réveilla. J'ouvris les yeux et remarqua que Poe n'était pas là. Comme je voulais terminer ma nuit, je chercha une position pour oublier mon mal de dos. Je la trouva tête par terre, dos contre le lit, et jambe sur le lit. Je me rendormis immédiatement.

PVD Poe:

Je rentra dans mes quartier et reemarqua que Rosa était à moitié par terre à moitié sur le lit. Lorsque je m'approcha mour la remètre sur le lit, elle tomba dans un grand boom. Je rigola de la voir ainsi: position fétal cul en l'air.(c'est cliché)

PVD Rosa:

Je me réveilla à cause de rire. Je m'assi et remarqua que j'étais tombée. Les rires provenait de Poe.

\- Quoi? grognais-je

\- C'était drôle comment tu dormait.

\- Gnagnagna c'est bon.

\- J'ai rien fait soit pas de mauvaise humeur.

\- Hum.

Je me dirigea vers la salle de bain. Peu de temps un problème étais en vu. Je dois élaborer un plant pour trouver des vêtements sombre, éviter Poe, trouver des serviettes ou des tampons.

\- Harry donne moi ta cape d'invisibilité.

\- A qui tu parle? me demanda Poe.

\- A mes voix, Harry, Harley, Wade et Jean-Michel.

\- Ok.

Bon pas de cape d'invisibilité. On va y jouer mission impossible. Agent R ici présente. Je regarda autour de moi, je ne peux pas passer par la fenêtre. On va utiliser la technique du pull.

\- Poe tu peux me passer mon pull, mes voix m'on dit de le mettre. Poe possa mon pull à l'entrée. Je mis mon pull autour de ma taille. Étape 1 à moitié faite. Étape 2 fausser compagnie à Poe. Je sortie de la salle de bain et suivi Poe. Je vis plusieurs boites en pillée je me cacha derrière. J'attendis que Poe soit loin.

\- Ques que tu fais?

Je me retourna et vis un résistant. Je le tira à côté de moi.

\- Chut! Nous nous cachons! Tout le monde se taid y compris moi. Chut! Qui fait encore ce bruit? Oh c'est encore moi.

\- Quoi?

-Chut!

\- J'ai pas le temps de jouer.

Il partit je bouda. 

\- T'es pas marrant.

Je me reconsantrer sur la mission. Je me dirigea, toujours en me cachant, jusqu'au bâtiment de commandement. Je trouva Leia qui discutais avec une autre personne. Je m'approcha d'elle.

\- Excuser-moi Leia, j'ai un petit problème.

Elle se retourna vers moi.

\- Oui?

\- Un problème, je mima, de fille.

\- Veuillez m'excuser, je vais aider la petite.

Elle me demanda de la suivre jusqu'à l'infièrmerie.

\- Tu n'es pas avec Poe?

\- Je lui ai un peu fausser compagnie.

\- Rosa...

\- Bin quoi? J'allais pas lui dire " Hey Poe comment ça va? Moi ça va pas j'ai mes règle et je vais être chiante pendant quelques temps "

\- Tu aurais pu.

Je me retourna vers la source voix.

\- Non, ça ce dit pas ça.

Nous sommes arriver à l'infièrmerie. L'infièremière donna un patch qui arrête les saignement et qui t'allèrte lorsque c'est fini. Pourquoi nous on a pas ça?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà pour ce chapitre. Merci à Tatamona3 sur wattpad de m'avoir laissée utiliser son idée. Si vous êtes fan des Avengers allez lire les deux tome de "Plongée dans Avengers " c'ést une super histoire.
> 
> Avez vous remarquer les clints d'oeil à d'autres films.
> 
> And May the fourth be with you.
> 
> Bonne journée de Star Wars.


	7. C'est une agente?

PVD Rosa:

Aujourd'hui Poe va m'entrainer au combat au corps à corps et avec un blaster. Ce qu'il ne sait pas c'est qu'il a une pro devant lui.

\- Rosa, chacun à notre tour on va t'attaquer et tu dois te protéger comme si on étaient des personnes du Premier Ordre. C'est bon? me dit Poe.

\- Je suis chaud patate!

L'un d'entre eux, derrière moi, lanca son bras que j'attrapa en me retournant, je tourna son poignet et commença à faire une roue avec ma main de libre et je plaça chacune des mes jambes autour de sa tête et il bascula en avant dans une roulade et retomba brutalement sur le dos. Je bloquais sa main et son cou grâce à mes jambes.

(Iron Man 2 Natasha et Happy sur le ring) Je me releva.

\- Tu l'as pas vu venir celle là!

Il se releva difficilement. Les autres se placèrent autour de moi.

\- Vous voulez jouer? dis-je d'une voix de folle en fesant craquer mes doignts et ma tête. On vas jouer.

L'un d'eux s'approcha de moi et j'attrapa son bras et le fit tourner autour de moi avant de l'approcher de moi en levant une jambe puis de la revoyer en arrière pour faire un tour complet. A la fin je m'assi par terre et tira sur son bras, il tomba dans une roulade par dessus moi. Je me releva en pose "superhéros" en rigolant. (Harley Quinn Bird of Prey: Station de police, combattant les prisonniers)

\- Elle se marre en plus! dit l'un d'entre eux.

Un autre approcha et je glissa sous ces jambes en donnant un coup sur l'une d'entre elle. L'avant dernier arriva pour l'aider. Je fis un saute mouton par dessus celui que j'avais frappé, les jambes en avant pour attraper le cou de l'autre. La propulsion le fit tourner tendit que moi je l'utilisa pour le mettre à terre sans m'assoir et ainsi rester debout. ( Iron Man 2 Natasha vs agent de sécurité) Poe s'approcha de moi, je sauta sur ces épaules et donna un coup dans l'interieur de ces genoux. Le choc créa un reflex inventaire et Poe tomba à cause de mon poids.

\- Rappelle moi de ne jamais t'énerver. dit Poe

\- Tu es une agente? demanda l'un d'entre eux.

\- Non, j'ai juste pratiqué plusieurs arts marciaux et comme je suis fan de film et bah j'apprends leurs technique. Mais ça aurais pu être pire si j'avais eu un batons ou une bat.

\- Tu me fais peur. me dit Poe. Allez viens on passe au blaster.

\- Oui!

Il m'enmenna au stand de tire, me donna un blaster et m'expliqua comment il marche. L'épreuve consiste à tier sur des cibles mouvantes sans ce faire toucher. Je me plaqua derrière un mur et repéra la première cible que je toucha et repartit vers une autre position. Je recommença ça plusieurs fois puis je trouva un "perchoire" où je monta et tira sur les derrières cibles en mode snipper. Je resortie.

\- Woh.

\- Je suis la reine du lazer game.

\- Du quoi?

\- Du lazer game, en gros t'a des équipes, la plupart du temps 2 et tu dois tirer sur l'autre équipe sans te faire toucher.

\- C'est pour ça que t'es aussi forte.

\- Oui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prochain chapitre dure pour Rosa


	8. Mauvaise rencontre

PVD Rosa:

La générale nous à réunis Poe et moi.

\- Dameron, je dois vous envoyer sur Jakku pour une mission. 

\- Une mission...sur Jakku? répétais-je

\- Oui, pourquoi? demanda Leia.

\- C'est ici que tous commence.

\- Rosa qu'es qui a? demanda Poe inquiet de ma mine sombre.

Je le pris dans mes bras.

\- Je peux pas te le dire, je peux pas prendre le risque.

\- J'irais à cette mission.

Je le serra encore plus dans mes bras. Leia lui expliqua tous et Poe me dit au revoir.

Quelques heures plus tard je venais aux nouvelles.

\- Je suis désolé, Jakku a été attaqué et aucune nouvelle de Poe. me dit Leia.

* Je n'étais plus dans la base. J'étais dans une cellule du Premier Ordre.

\- Je ne savais pas que nous avions le meilleur pilote de la Résistance à bord. Bien installé?

Je me retourna vers la source de la voix, c'était Kylo Ren et son prisonnier était Poe! Je plaqua mes main sur ma bouche choquée.

\- Pas terrible. lui répondit Poe.

\- Je suis impressionné, personne n'est arrivé à vous faire dire ce que vous avez fait de la carte.

\- Faut peux-être songer à changer de technique.

Kylo Ren placa sa main devant Poe qui commença à souffrir. Il le progetta contre la planche qui tenait Poe.

\- Où est la carte?

\- La Résistance ne se laissera pas intimidée par vous.

Kylo Ren le ramena vers lui.

\- Où est la carte?

Poe cria , s'en étais trop pour moi. Je m'approcha folle de rage vers Kylo Ren.

\- Laisse le TRANQUILLE! criais-je

Quelquechose d'invisible progetta Kylo Ren contre le mur.

\- C'est toi qui vas souffrir!

Kylo Ren se tordait dans tous le sens en poussant de faible cris. Il tenda la main vers moi et referma son point. Le souffle me manqua. J'arriva à arrticuler.

\- Tu...vas...le...re...gret...ter...tu....vas...avoir...mal....très....mal...

Il me lâcha et je repris mon air avant de m'évanouir.*

Je me réveilla, Leia était à mon chevet.

\- Quesqu'es qui c'est pasé?

\- Tu as parrue être choquer par quelquechose puis tu t'es énervé , les objets autour de toi bougeais et quand tu as crié ils se sont éloignés. Ensuite tu as parru manquer d'air. Tu as fini par t'évanouir.

Je lui raconta ce qui c'est passé.

\- C'est pour ça que tu ne voulais pas qu'il parte.

\- Oui.


End file.
